swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Meatlump Theme Park Puzzle Guides
Chapter 10 Puzzles Guide ***SPOILER ALERT*** This guide includes solutions to the puzzles. If you prefer to figure them out yourself, read no further. If you are stuck on a puzzle (and some of the word puzzles are pretty tricky), you'll find the solutions here. This Guide was written by Sehvral in the SWG Forums Food Crates This puzzle is fairly self-explanatory: move the sliders until the colors in the right column match the colors in the left column. The further left you move the slider, the darker the right color becomes. Click okay, when you think you've positioned the sliders properly. If you don't have them just right, adjust the sliders and click Ok again. You get 10 clicks to get it right. If you fail, you'll be debuffed and have to wait until the buff expires before you can try it again. Locked Boxes This puzzle requires you to guess a series of number. Enter a number for the first set, hit Enter (or click Ok), and the system will tell you if your number is Too High or Too Low. Using this info, pick a new number and try again until you get it right. Repeat on the remaining numbers. You can enter as many numbers as you want incorrectly. The fastest way is presumably a binary search. Start with 5000 if there are 4 *'s, 500 if 3 *'s, etc. From there, always pick a number halfway between the two extreme values. In doing so, you split the number of possible solutions in half every time. Example: Suppose the number is 327. You see ***. Your sequence of numbers would look like this: 500 (Too high) 250 (Too Low) 375 (Too High) 312 (Too Low) 343 (too High) 327 A simpler method is to increase/decrease by a fixed amount every time. This can potentially take longer, but you can usually enter the numbers more rapidly (since splitting a range in half can require some thought). In the previous example of 327, the sequence might look like this: 500 (Too High) 400 (Too High) 300 (Too Low) 350 (Too High) 340 (Too High) 330 (Too High) 320 (Too Low) 325 (Too Low) 326 (Too low) 327 The second example requires more guesses, but requires less pausing between each entry. This is my preferred method after about 15 full Muddle the Meatlumps runs. Coded Maps This puzzle is a cryptogram. Letters in the Target have been replaced with other symbols. The majority of the changes can be determined by looking at the other text (for example, if you see the word \#e, chances are \ equals T and # equals H). Since some of them can look alike at first glance, the red letters will be your clue to look for. If you see the same letters (or sets of letters) in those locations, you'll know that is the right solution. Known solutions vaporators cantina lounge cloning facility spaceport terminals bazaar terminals banking terminals crafting stations medical center city spaceport cantina top floor cantina bottom floor cantina rebel terminals shuttle port a shuttle port b theed palace hotel lobby capitol building generators speeder garage Safes This is your standard Jumble pzuzle. Unscramble the letters. The puzzle may contain anywhere from 1-3 words (it won't tell you how many). Some are simple, some are pretty rough. As an alternative, you can enter 3-4 letter words contained in the puzzle until you get the required number of words. The downside to this is that the dictionary used by this puzzle is pretty limited. I've encountered many 3-4 letter words that were rejected. List of known solutions (each word capitalized to make it easier to read, enter the solution in all lowercase letters) AlderaanGone Bageraset BlastEm Captain ChangeMe ChangeMeSoon Combination Computer Coronet CoronetHome DestroyDroids DieDroidsDie DroidHater FambaaRaces Gangster GunganHater Gurrcat HiddenDaggers ILikeFood Imperial Imperials KillTheKing LordNyax Meatlump MyPassword MySafePhrase Password Podracer Qwertyuiop RagTagsDie SecretAgent TezirettSeed TheDecider TheedPalace TheKingsJester Tyrena YavinMoonTomb Weapon Crates The goal here is to make the top triangles match the pattern on the bottom. You do this by clicking on the inner triangles, which will cause surrounding triangles to turn on/off. For the solutions, I will use the following lettering scheme: Diagram For example, if the Goal is AF, then you need those two triangles to be black. The solution is presented as a series of letters. Click the corresponding triangles in the sequence given. Goal - Sequence AF - ABCF ABDF - AB ACEF - AC ABC - AF BC - BC BCDE - BC BD - ABCD CE - ABCE Defusing Bombs This is a pretty simple puzzle. Click the colors in the exact sequence given to defuse the bomb. Each time you click a color, the timer decrements. The timer also decrements by 1 per second as soon as you click on the first color. Not a hard puzzle, you just have to be quick to get all of the colors clicked before time runs out.